


雨后的天空

by YachiyoFuuka



Category: mashineiyudenwataru, 魔神英雄伝ワタル, 魔神英雄传
Genre: M/M, 校园paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YachiyoFuuka/pseuds/YachiyoFuuka
Summary: 假想的校园Paro再一次与最重要的友人相遇的故事
Relationships: Kibamiko&Mazuruka, Toraoh/Kibamiko





	雨后的天空

**Author's Note:**

> 惯例的OOC、已经是我流的角色崩坏！  
> 包含就这？轻微程度的色情描写，还有可以当空气的暴力  
> 包含年龄操作、捏造等的要素过多  
> 标题名取自glassmoon专辑RainDrops：  
> 雨上がりの空
> 
> 很简略的人物介绍  
> 牙皇子  
> 自小与父母分别，从外面的地方进到雷德路多城的风尘之子。  
> 与收养自己的暴力团伙脱离后，虽然内心抗拒，但迫于生存时常和玛祖露卡一同行窃。
> 
> 虎王  
> 从别的地方进到雷德路多城的学生，比牙皇子高一级的前辈。  
> 幼时曾待在雷德路多一小段时间。
> 
> 玛祖露卡  
> 和牙皇子在同一个孤儿院成长的女性，在养父沃尔夫的培养下成为了一名出色的宝物大盗。喜欢以石川五右卫门的名号行窃。

傘が泣いた日  
1.  
水滴拍打著窗戶，外邊傳來窸窸窣窣的雨聲。  
…下雨了呢。  
望著烏雲密佈的天空，綠色頭髮的少年簡單作了感想。  
不只是雨聲，就連教室裏的談話聲也隨著放學時間的推移逐漸變得微弱起來，雙耳不再被迫接收著流言的現在，就算是學校這樣人群聚集的場所，牙皇子也感覺開始變得清淨起來。  
算得上是回去的時間吧。  
細小的雨滴不斷落下讓頭髮變得濕漉漉的，即使這樣牙皇子仍舊沒有心思打傘，只是注視著前方被大雨改造後的景象，思緒漸漸地沉入回憶之中。  
…最近總是會不自覺的回憶起過去呢，明明經歷的盡是一些差勁的事。  
如同廉價的布偶般被人肆意地玩弄著身體，發洩那仿佛無止境的醜惡欲望，只要稍微一回想，牙皇子就會全身心的感到嫌惡起來。  
去死都比那樣強。  
從臉頰上滑下來的雨珠打濕了掛在脖間的某種飾物。  
「但是…現在不能這樣。」  
牙皇子想著，並未停止腳下的步伐。  
思緒開始回憶往昔的種種。  
直到前方的道路被遮雨的大衣蒙上一層陰影，誘惑般的言語在牙皇子的耳邊縈繞著，他點了點頭，看著面容因背光而變得模糊不清的男人。

2.  
“我回來了。”牙皇子向着空旷的室内发出了平淡的问候。  
“牙皇子！”昏暗之中搬运着纸箱货物的蓝发少女看到后立刻显露出了笑意：“回來得有些遲呢。”  
“…稍微有點事情。”  
牙皇子頭也不回地上了樓，把被人蹂躪得發皺的學蘭外套丟在床上。  
房間內的裝飾簡陋得可怕，幾件必要的傢俱孤零零地擺放在各處，下了簾的窗戶遮蔽住了大部分的亮光，陰暗的場所傳遞不出任何一絲家庭該有的氛圍。說到底，家庭這樣的東西，從一開始就不存在。  
折疊成兩半的紙鈔被隨意地攤在床上。牙皇子看著手中晶瑩剔透的勾玉飾物，總感覺像是在注視著自己的眼睛一樣，而這份從哪個人的手中得到的重要的禮物，也確確實實的造就了今天的自己。  
……  
“就是這裏。”  
男人用鑰匙開了門，把牙皇子引領進一間陌生的房子裏，大衣上的水珠開始往臺階上低落。室內的裝潢雖如貴族的宮殿一般豪華，卻隱隱約約傳遞給牙皇子一種不安的預感。  
男人隨便找了把椅子坐在面前，陰莖從解下了拉鏈的縫隙裏彈了出來，因為興奮而對著自己一顫一顫的性器讓牙皇子有些愣神。看著那個忠於欲望的器官，牙皇子既是嫌惡，又想要逃避，可是上帝並沒有給予關閉了一扇門之後還保留有一盞窗的選擇。除了平靜地接受以外，似乎別無他法。  
耳邊傳來男人隨意的叫喚聲。  
“唔嗯…”  
一言不發地把性事勉強的維持下去，將礙事的發絲用手撩開的同時吞吐著因情欲而逐漸龐大起來的器官。  
只是用金錢換來身體暫時的使用權罷了，牙皇子並不認為自己有什麼義務必須解開這傢伙腦袋裏一時生出的疑惑。  
“喂，問你話呢。”  
茶色頭髮的男人又不耐煩地問了一句，握住纖細頸子上掛著的編織好的繩子，將牙皇子給扯了過去。  
“……！”堵塞著的咽喉迅速做出了反射，將仿佛擁有著無盡欲望的分身給吐了出來。  
“咳、咳。”  
空氣暢通無阻地湧入了肺部，嗆得牙皇子一時喘不過氣來，雙眼流出的淚水讓視線蒙上了一層模糊的薄霧。  
“這跟你沒關係吧…”  
他盡力擺出一副平靜的樣子，細碎的喘息聲從不連貫的話語裏漏出：“反正也只是因為錢才……”  
“哦？”  
男人打趣似地看着他，仿佛是在戏弄路上偶然发现的动物一样：“没有我的话，就算白嫖也不会有人来要的吧？”  
“不是…”  
牙皇子用微弱的声音反驳。  
“是嗎？”男人振振有詞地說著“我還知道你和那個盜賊的女兒住在一起，沒想到連女人的軟飯也吃，哼，閒蕩的盜賊和吃腿兒飯的住在一起，還真是般配。那個叫沃爾夫的人要不是小偷小摸的話，也不至於落得個失蹤十年這樣的下場。”  
“我才没有吃别人的软饭！”  
調戲的話語像是尖銳的細針一般刺入了逆鱗，在牙皇子名為自尊心的池水裏激起愈漸激烈的漣漪，上一刻還在扶著地板藉以支撐的雙手，下一刻就攥成了拳狀。可男人並未把這股散發出來的戾氣盛進眼裏，視線只是來回掃視著將目光給奪走的紅玉，笑著自問：“哎呀，這玩意是叫勾玉吧？用來祭祀神明的東西呢，但我可不認為上天會庇佑污穢之人。”  
“也不知道是哪個純真的小少爺被秘密交歡的情人給騙走了心——”  
“你…！”  
那個曾經為了自保而流下血絲的拳頭，揮出的那一瞬間被乾淨整潔的鈔票壓住了去向。像一張束縛著猛獸的巨網一樣，落下來的幾張明明只是輕輕地觸碰了臉頰，牙皇子卻感覺像是被傲慢的人扇了耳光一樣，全身的力氣都像是被吸走了。  
他憎恨著金錢，更憎恨著這群掌握著金錢的夜叉。這些醜惡的身影同幼時記憶裏的面容重合起來，讓牙皇子止不住地戰慄著。如果可以，他真想將這群鄙陋之人連同自己一起墮入煉獄的大火之中。  
而狡黠的命運女神卻同牙皇子開了個惡劣的玩笑，她讓牙皇子回憶起了心中的執念，讓他在冥冥之中產生了欺騙自己的力量，欺騙那已經零碎不堪的自尊心至今仍在被精心編織的繩線緊密地聯繫著維持原本的姿態，甚至迫使那顆不容玷污的心容納下毒蛇般的羞辱。牙皇子卑屈地低下了頭。  
“這就對了。”男人得意地笑起來，“和誰過不去都好，就是不能和錢過不去，更何況是我大發慈悲施捨你的。趕快做吧，吃女人軟飯的事情如果被傳出去可就不好了。”  
“……”  
膨大的欲望在狹窄的口腔內來回進出著，就算眼神再怎樣躲閃，那副侍奉著性器的卑微模樣還是會毫無遮掩的暴露在手機前端的攝像頭下。牙皇子只好皺著眉頭，強忍著羞恥的心態與那雙由無機物構成的冰冷電子眼對上視線。  
…如果存在著不依賴金錢的一天就好了。牙皇子在恍惚間這樣想著。  
如泥土般污穢的過往像放電影似的一次又一次重映在了腦海裏，牙皇子只是搖了搖頭，努力強迫自己不再去回憶那些不愉快的往事，煩躁地將腦袋埋進了鬆軟的枕頭裏。不久後便擁入了睡神的懷抱之中。

樓門五三桐  
1.  
和其他的人不同的是，牙皇子是在福利院之中成長的，孕育了自己的母親至今仍等同於摩艾石像存在的意義般成為待解的謎題。  
漸漸的，牙皇子不去在意自己的身世，只是楞神地望著天臺上被晾曬起來的白床單。如果能跟見面的話，母親說不定也如同床單的色彩那樣純白無瑕吧？  
…牙皇子的視線轉移到了無法觸及的天空中，突然在耳邊響起的聲音差點嚇了自己一大跳。  
“喂！”  
那個聲音是這麽叫他的。牙皇子回過頭，發現自己身旁突然站了一位藍色頭髮的少女，看上去古靈精怪的，就和在野外時看到的貍一樣狡黠。  
“你在做什麽呢？”  
比起去回應那個至少現在看起來人畜無害的笑顏，牙皇子還是選擇瞭望向了看起來有些寂寥的天空。  
“該不會是…不會說話？”  
“你才不會說話呢。”牙皇子沒好氣地反駁她。  
“這樣啊，我叫瑪祖露卡，可是這間福利院裏獨一無二的美少女！你呢？”  
“牙皇子。”  
“真是奇怪的名字呢。”  
“聽大人們說，只有乖巧的孩子才會被所謂的善人給領養走，牙皇子想要離開這裏嗎？”  
“領養？”牙皇子不屑地回答，“我對領養的事情才不感興趣呢，我要變得更強，然後用自己的力量離開這裏。”說罷，撫了撫身上攜帶著的勾玉飾物，牙皇子眼神當中充斥的堅毅又變得更多了。  
“是這樣啊，我瑪祖露卡大人以後可是會離開這裏，變成外面數一數二的大富人！哼哼，要不要我們一起合作從這裏逃出去？”  
“沒興趣。”牙皇子冷淡地回覆。

2.  
從那以後，牙皇子每日都有機會看到瑪祖露卡在福利院裏晃來晃去的，不是觀察著這裏，就是用看不透到底在想著些什麽的腦袋望著別的區域，甚至有用紙和筆劃下意味不明的構造圖。  
不過牙皇子的好奇，也只是停留在看到的那一瞬間而已，直到有一天幾乎整個福利院都在急匆匆地叫喚著藍色頭髮的少女的名字。  
那傢伙，真的憑著自己的力量逃了出去啊……  
牙皇子在心裏這麽想。  
生活在福利院裏的日子也很快結束，不過對於牙皇子來說，也只是見證了自己從一處地獄轉移到了全新的地獄裏。  
“一定會過上比現在更好的生活的。”保育人員笑著將他交給了陌生人。  
直到被人強迫著侵犯時，牙皇子才明白，可以烙刻下恥辱的地方不僅限於身上。  
無法繼續忍受出賣身體獻媚的援交生活，牙皇子選擇了反抗收養並逼迫自己的團體。向敵人揮出拳頭的終究只是人類的身軀，逐漸分辨不出究竟是水泥鋪成的地面更為冰冷，還是這副愈漸失去了溫度的身體。  
團體裏並沒有感到驚慌無措的人在，也沒有人急於逃跑，收養了自己的畢竟是外於規範社會外的群體呢。  
牙皇子靜靜地凝望著面前倒映出一抹景色的血水，感覺思維下一秒也會連同血水從身體中揮灑出去一般，連最基本的神志都無法繼續維持。  
過著了無牽掛的流浪生活、在禁閉的大門裏把手伸向無法觸及的天空、又或是像現在這樣出賣身體支撐起糜爛空虛的日常，如果將這三種生活放在一起對比的話，應該是同樣的糟糕吧。牙皇子短暫的人生，只維持到這裏好像也不錯。  
他這樣想，耳邊好像錯覺似地傳來了緒任克斯的笛聲，面前的事物無法控制的變得模糊，又好似普諾斯給那雙紅色的眼睛蒙上了一層薄紗。  
分不清究竟是現實還是夢境，在那短短的一瞬間，只存在於往昔記憶裏的少年出現在了面前。要說些什麽，要想些什麽，連思考的餘裕都不曾擁有，睡神只像是要阻斷兩個人的相會一般，把牙皇子的回憶重新上了鎖。  
“不要死啊。”  
牙皇子的大腦變得一片漆黑。

3.  
醫院的紗簾被風吹著飄浮起來，窗外是一如既往的藍天。從昏迷中蘇醒過來，牙皇子的腦袋昏昏沈沈的，眼中看到的只是陌生的景象，白色、白色，到處都是未曾見過的白色。  
“你醒了啊？”  
才發覺身旁有人在，牙皇子下意識地縮回了身子，身上被喚起的疼痛一五一十的回饋給了自己，他本想扶住那仿佛遭受過重擊的腦袋，卻又感覺擡起的手臂酸痛無比。  
看到牙皇子的表情不那麽扭曲了之後，身邊的人才緩緩地開口：“你現在是在醫院裏，之前和人打架後昏過去了。”  
這樣也說得清了，為什麽腦袋像是被人挨了一棍子似的炸裂般的痛起來。現在的大腦，又同之前的記憶重新連接起來，牙皇子這才明白自己是受了瀕死的重傷後被送到了這裏。  
“是你救了我麽？”他向身旁的人發問。  
“嘛，”藍發的女人不好意思地笑起來，“雖然確實是我把你送到這裏來的沒錯，但也只是碰巧遇到而已。”  
“那個地方…可是雷德路多數一數二的黑幫聚集地，一般人怎麼可能溜得進去！”牙皇子的目光一下子變得淩厲起來，瞪視著面前那一臉狡黠樣的少女：  
“…你到底是誰？”  
“實話實說吧，我是一名盜賊。”  
大概是三天之前的事情了，藍發的少女一邊想著一邊遁入了回憶裏。  
白日一邊偽裝成路邊叫賣的商販一邊打聽城裏富有錢財的大戶人家，晚上再化身成奪取富人所愛的寶物大盜，這就是自己一直以來的生存方式啦！  
和綠色頭髮的少年的再會，也是在那個時候的事情。  
身為隨處可以見到的流動攤販售賣著稀奇古怪的小玩意，藍發的少女瞅著路旁豪華又高大的建築物，一邊思考著到底哪家哪戶的秘寶能夠實現自己擁有著堆滿金幣的城堡以及數不勝數的僕人的偉大夢想。  
從未見到過的房子神神秘秘地敞開了大門，少女感到好奇便偷偷溜進了內部。  
似乎有穿著制服的人在秘密說這些什麼，盜賊只是在暗處靜靜地聽著。  
“那傢伙快不行了，待會把屍體處理好了就扔出去吧。”  
“竟然鐵了心反抗，真是不知天高地厚呢。賤命一條，也不值得惋惜。”  
穿著制服的人往外走了出去，少女便趁著期間的空隙潛進了房子的更深處。  
和宛如黃金屋的偽裝般空曠黑暗的外面截然不同，裏面擺放著就算是自己也未曾見過的，閃閃發光的珠寶。珍珠也好還是鑽石，仿佛像藏有愛神的魔力一樣，使自己被深深地吸引了。  
五十萬 、五百萬，甚至存在五千萬的價值！少女一邊用手數著寶物的數量，一邊想像著盜走珠寶後過上的榮華富貴的生活，不禁要飄飄然飛上天了。當某種似乎在哪里見到過的液體流至自己的腳邊時，盜賊的神情突然變得凝重起來。  
“紅色的…是血嗎……”  
寶物的盜賊這時才發現不遠處正有一個人躺在血泊裏，衣服也像是剛剛經歷過劇烈的打鬥一樣變得髒亂起來，現在則染上了赤紅色的鮮血。女盜賊一下子聯想起了剛才在外面聽到的對話。  
這個傢伙大概就是剛才正打算“處理”掉的屍體吧。  
嘛，反正也不關自己的事，可沒有好心到隨隨便便救了個不相識的陌生人而讓自己陷入危險，盜賊的心思正打算把這裏擺放著的珠寶收個一乾二淨。當她把時十克拉的鑽戒裝進衣兜時，似乎瞥見了有什麼閃閃發光的東西正待在綠色的屍體那裏。  
也是珠寶嗎？死人可花不了錢財，就這樣讓她拿走也算是做善事的一種吧，對雙方都有利，不拿白不拿。她邊想著邊靠近穿著學生裝的倒地不起的人類，才發現那發光的東西和想像的鑽石珠寶不同，而是赤紅色的勾玉。  
她拿起沾染上牙皇子鮮血的勾玉飾物仔細端詳，像是才意識到什麼似的，連另一手抓著的珍珠項鏈也顧不上了，立馬抱起了血泊上躺著的牙皇子，焦急地問道：  
“喂？你、沒事吧？！”  
“就這樣死去可不值哦？”女性一邊看著躺在自己懷裏的少年，一邊伸出手試探著牙皇子的鼻息。  
牙皇子的命之火還散發著微弱的光芒。  
“太好了…！”女盜賊緊繃的臉上稍微露出了笑容。  
沒能帶走的珠寶散落一地，綠色的屍體早已消失不見。  
……  
“正所謂「盜亦有道」、「迷戀卻不淪陷」。雖為盜賊，但我還是有自己的原則在的，我可沒有乘人之危。”  
“這樣…”牙皇子那緊皺的眉頭稍微松緩了一些，然後鄭重地道謝：“感謝…這份恩情，我一定會還的。”  
“欸！不用不用，只是有借有還而已！你我所欠下的，也正好還上啦！”  
“……？”  
“怎麽，不記得我的事了麽？牙皇子。”在綠發少年摻雜著疑惑地注視下，女性臉上的笑容變得更燦爛了：  
“我可是名字響徹整個雷德路多的美少女大盜·瑪祖露卡大人！”  
“瑪祖露卡…”牙皇子開始沈思起來，將記憶拉回很早的一段時光，“以前福利院裏經常要我打掩護以躲避大人視線的傢伙嗎…沒想到竟然會在這裏見到，你還真的憑藉著自己的力量逃出去了呢。”  
“啊哈哈～說來話長，連我也在發愁之後到底要怎麽活下去的時候，我遇到了曾經在雷德路多叱吒風雲的大盜賊，沃爾夫義父！是那個人將我撫養為了獨當一面的盜賊，雖然已經十年沒有再見了，但我一定會將沃爾夫義父的教導貫徹下去，變成一名出色又有魅力的盜賊。”  
“是嗎…”牙皇子只是默默聽著。當被詢問到自己的狀況時，那稍微放鬆下來的臉龐立刻蒙上了一層陰影，他不願提及那陰沈黑暗的過往，只是淡淡的回覆了一句：“和之前沒有多大的差別吧。”  
如果可以的話，他是不想繼續茍活下去的。  
病房裏重新恢覆了沈默的氛圍。良久，瑪祖露卡像是想到了什麽似的，從披風裏拿出了某種精緻的飾物：“這個，是你的東西吧？”  
牙皇子驚詫的發現那是幾乎沒有從身上離開過的勾玉飾物。“嗯。”他有些慌張地將護身符給拿了回來，攥緊的雙手把溫度傳遞了過去。  
再一次向瑪祖露卡鄭重地道了謝。  
“對於你來說應該是很重要的吧？在我發現之前，那個東西一直沒從你的手裡離開過呢。”瑪祖露卡笑著問，牙皇子循著視線一同看向了手中那閃閃發光的勾玉。  
“色澤透亮又好看，像是富人家的財寶，是你朋友送的嗎？”  
“不…也稱不上是朋友…”牙皇子急忙向瑪祖露卡解釋，“但是，那個人對於我來說很重要……”  
握著勾玉的手又加重了一絲力度。  
正因為這是從重要之人那得到的，給予了自己前行的力量與勇氣的禮物，那一日未能說出口的話語、未能傳達的感激之情，絕對要好好告訴他才行。  
在與那個人第二次相會之前。  
綠發的少年這樣想，凝視著窗外一望無際的湛藍天空。  
牙皇子決定要繼續活下去。

スコール  
“…又下雨了。”  
牙皇子伸出了手，掉落下來的雨滴將乾燥的手指打濕了。  
淅淅瀝瀝的，水窪裏濺起的層層波浪映射出了牙皇子歪斜的背影。學蘭被浸染上了一層更深的顏色，他低頭看了看掛在胸前的護身符，勾玉上的水珠透著亮光，牙皇子將其拭去，把護身符放進了襯衫裏。  
腦海又不由自主地勾勒起記憶裏某個少年的面容來。  
內心維持著的一小會安寧很快就被打斷了，同一個地方響起的幾道踩水聲傳進了牙皇子的耳內，幾名身穿學蘭的人在用輕佻的目光來回掃視著自己，像是頭領的黑髮青年很快就開了口：  
“喲，你就是牙皇子吧？”  
“……”  
面對習以為常的挑釁，連搭理的想法都沒有產生，牙皇子拉了拉書包的肩帶，打算以沉默作為回應從人群的空隙中脫出，只是沒有料想到疑似頭領的人在轉過身去的一瞬間狠狠地抓住了自己的手臂。  
不再掩飾臉上那似有似無的陰沉笑容，青年用露骨的語言勾引著牙皇子:  
“你這傢伙，是誰都能夠上你的吧？”  
“……！”  
牙皇子瞪大了雙眼，驚詫和憤怒的情緒衝擊著內心，可面前的青年仍舊不依不饒地在心底裏掀起一層又一層的波瀾，將從他人處聽到的流言一五一十地抖露了出來：  
“我可是知道的。”  
“因為接二連三的被父母所拋棄的緣故，你很早以前就像孤魂野鬼那樣作為風塵之人在這附近遊蕩了呢。只要有錢的話，不管對象是誰都會翹著屁股請求人來侵犯，就和趴在地上發情的低賤母狗一樣。”  
“...我才不是賤種！”  
將青年有力的手臂甩開的一刹那，牙皇子的拳頭狠狠地砸向了身旁攔住自己去路的學生：  
“不管怎樣都好，我絕不會容許任何人侮辱我！”  
「你要變得強大起來。」  
「因為、因為你是本少爺的——」  
「……」  
隨著時之砂的緩慢流逝，記憶中那個懷念的身影已經變得模糊不清，但那個具有力量的話語在當下仍隨著腦海的回想變得清晰起來。  
“不是什麼孤魂野鬼、也不是什麼匍匐於地的蛆蟲，我是人類！我也是作為一名真正的人類誕生於這個世間的...！”  
這份心意絕不容許任何人踐踏。  
對那道因為憤怒而施以威壓的視線視若無睹，臉頰發紅的青年扯回變了模樣的襯衫，仍然維持著先前那一副隱隱約約傳遞給人一種不安的預感的訕笑：  
“喔？就算是能夠隨意剖殺的野狗也有被逼急了跳牆的時候呢。但是，牙皇子，你可不要太得意了…！”青年邊說著，將某種黑色的長塊從懷裏拿了出來。  
“這個是…”  
移動手機散發出來的微弱光芒照著牙皇子那緊繃著的臉龐。  
螢幕上映出的是因為刺中快感而發出違心地呻吟、綠色頭髮的男性卑微地服侍著性器的畫面，像是不具有殺傷力的弱小生物一樣順從。  
“這個是你援交時的錄影吧？”  
“…那個混蛋！”牙皇子咬牙切齒地咒罵著，腦海裏立刻呈現出“合作對象”那抹陰險狡詐的笑容來。  
“明明約定過做完就刪掉的……”  
“怎麼樣？表面上學習優異、品行端正，在老師的眼裏是優秀榜樣的三好生牙皇子，私底下竟然是為了錢連自己的身體都可以出賣的下賤婊子。如果班級裏的學生知道了這件事的話，會發生些什麼呢？”  
“你想怎麼樣…！”  
凸起了青筋的拳頭因為戰慄而不住地顫抖著。  
“那個啊，聽說你在那方面好像很熟練的樣子。”再也無法忍耐身下那高漲著的強烈欲望，青年邊說著解開了皮帶下的拉鏈：  
“不是因為別的，只是想讓你給我們幾個個爽爽罷了。”  
“開什麼玩笑！”  
那種事情，就算是死也不會…！  
憤怒得仿佛要讓緊咬著的下唇流出鮮血。  
“不同意的話就把視頻錄影播給學校的所有人看。”青年的語氣頓時變得冷冰冰的。  
可惡…我該怎麼辦才好…？  
“哼，鄙陋之人就應該有自知之明才對。”  
在身敗名裂和自尊心被踐踏的兩道波濤中搖擺不定，像是要臣服於命運給予他的另一重抉擇時，一道銳利的說話聲傳入了牙皇子的耳中：  
“本少爺也是這麼認為的！”  
從恍惚的一瞬間中回過神來，黑髮的青年早已被重重地擊打在了地上。隱藏於黑暗中的身形在陰天的光亮下顯露出了自己的正體：  
發絲如同豐碩的小麥般透亮金黃、雙眸如同碧藍的海洋般澄澈清亮，即使身軀被小小的學蘭包裹著，尊貴華美的氣息還是從少年的身上滿溢而出。  
宛如…異國的王子一般。  
就像是在童話裏、又或者是在書中所閱讀到的那樣……牙皇子在心裏這麼想著。金髮少年的面容深深地烙印在了牙皇子的腦海裏。  
“如果真認為自己是榮耀之人的話，那就以一對一的方式來決勝負啊，用下三濫的手段威脅人算什麼本事！”  
“再說了，這傢伙的對象可是本少爺呢！”  
“……”牙皇子愣神地望著面前那毫不客氣地朝眾人開炮的金髮少年，思緒漸漸回溯往某個漫不經心的時間點：  
“啊、三年級的那個學長…！”  
大概是前不久才發生的一點小事罷了。嗅到空氣中悶熱得讓人咋舌的厚重氣息，有了下雨預感的牙皇子用比以往更為迅速地行動撤離校園，有著同樣馬力的少年又正好同時出現在樓內……  
“就是這回事。”金髮的少年很快作了回答，同時手裏還拿著寫有牙皇子名字的練習簿：“因為兩個人的練習簿在相撞時弄混了，有些好奇就跟過來看了看，沒想到正好遇上了這碼子事。”  
“真是的，要是被人欺負的話就試著去反抗啊！愣在那裏一臉畏畏縮縮的樣子，連本少爺都看不下去了！”  
“……”  
牙皇子只能對著少年如同利劍般痛徹心扉的話語三緘其口。  
被金髮之人擊倒的不良青年這時才緩慢地從地上爬起，眼瞳裏所顯露出的憤怒情緒好像下一秒就會燃燒起熊熊火焰一般。面對著這樣飽含戾氣的視線，金色頭髮的少年仍然擺著不屑一顧的態度。  
“這所學校裏惹上我阿龍的人，到現在還沒能從醫院裏出來！小鬼，敢伸手打我的傢伙，你還是第一個！”  
“是嘛。”那種不屑一顧的態度變得越來越明顯了，“在放學路上勒索保護費的混賬就是你這傢伙啊，雖然大家提起時一副聞風喪膽的樣子，但實際上看也沒什麼嘛。名字還跟某個人一樣俗氣。”  
“小鬼，你還不知道吧，我可是這個地盤上的老大，不只是學校的學生，就連任職的老師見到我也要恭恭敬敬地靠邊走。其他人光是聽到我的名字就要抖上三抖，可你卻一直是這副狂妄的樣子，真是不知道天高地厚。喂，阿豪、六助，給這兩個傢伙一點顏色看看！”  
不只是被點到名字的兩個，像是在其中發現了什麼樂趣似的其他人也應聲加入了隊伍之中。  
現在大概是二對五。  
即便這樣，金髮少年的臉上也絲毫不減先前的銳氣，只是望瞭望身旁的牙皇子，用命令式的语气開口：  
“喂，那個綠色頭髮的。能戰鬥嗎？如果又像剛才那樣畏畏縮縮的話，本少爺連你也想揍一頓。”  
“……”脫離了沉思狀態的雙眸從一片黑暗中睜開，牙皇子再次注視著這片被陰天染刷成低沉樣子的景色，淡淡地做了回應：  
“是時候作出決定了。”  
“對方有五個人，而我們只有兩個。應付得來麼，學長。可不要拖我的後腿哦？”  
“是你不要拖了本少爺的後腿才對！那邊的幾個傢伙就由你來負責！”  
“…瞭解了！”  
明明是名字也叫不出的存在，就連那張面龐也說不定是第一次看見。但不知道為什麼，牙皇子卻在心裏產生了能夠信任這個傢伙的感覺。 

風雨  
1.  
“結束了呢。”  
用腳踩踏著敗於自己拳下的不良少年們，儘管整日被太陽照耀的小麥色臉龐因為戰鬥而佈滿了細小的傷痕和塵土，那道出現在牙皇子臉上的勝利者會有的笑容也依舊不失任何風采。  
“看來你就只到這個程度了，岩崎龍。”  
“怎、怎麼會這樣…！”  
牙皇子那意氣風發的姿態使得岩崎一時失去了不良頭領的威風，“那個牙皇子，不是附近出了名的軟弱嗎？！能還手就算了，為什麼、為什麼會擁有這樣強的力量…！”  
“哼，多虧了你啊，岩崎。我那如玻璃般脆弱的自尊完全被你粉碎掉了。”  
“那傢伙說得沒錯，如果一直強忍下去的話，這種痛苦是漫無邊際的。所以我就試著把這個迴圈給切斷了。”  
“既然錄影明天會放送給其他人看的話，那就明天再考慮好了。如果那個時候會因為不想背負鄙陋之名而自刎的話，那傢伙也說不出什麼責備的話吧。”  
“……”  
“不過，你的野心現在已經完全粉碎掉了呢。”從卡槽中熟練地取出存儲卡後，牙皇子將手機丟到地上殘忍地踏碎了。  
“還有那個混賬，如果可以的話明天就想去復仇…”  
“不、不要太得意了…！我還有這個呢！！”被逼至死胡同的岩崎果然還是發動了保命用的秘密武器，“這可是我用心改造過的殺人魔具！”  
“這個是…電棒麼。”金髮的少年驚愕地望著那滋滋作響的防身武器。  
“就算是這種武器，也沒什麼好…”  
還沒等牙皇子說完，成為手下敗將的不良們就像是瞬間恢復了體力般猛從地上躥了起來。不過，這次糾纏的對象，似乎從略微驚異的兩人變為了團體的首領。  
“岩、岩崎老大，不可以…！！”  
“給點小教訓還好，鬧成這個樣子的話我們也會小命不保的！！”  
“那個乳臭未乾的小毛孩可是附近有名的暴發戶家的小少爺虎王，後院裏養著一匹馬不說，還有個很厲害的僕人在。如果和他作對的話總有一天會被秘密買兇殺掉的！！為了、為了下半身的一時性起而賠掉了一輩子的收保護費的生涯，甚至是小命，一點也不值得的啊…！！”  
哦…原來學校裏流傳的不是成天趴著課桌睡覺、就是翻到牆外翹課，即便這樣卻仍受女生追捧的神秘富二代人物就是身旁的這位啊。牙皇子在心裏感歎起來。  
“喂，別擅自說些莫名其妙的話來誹謗本少爺！！”  
“放開我…！！”岩崎終於在手下團結過頭的纏抱中勉強找到一絲可以說話的縫隙，“連綁架這傢伙來勒索一大票贖金的心情都沒有了，就算是富二代又如何，老子今天一定要讓這小鬼用血的教訓來體會我岩崎龍的恐怖之處…！！”  
“真是死纏爛打……”  
牙皇子還沒來得及評價完，突然響起的某陣警報聲令雙方為之一顫，緊接著，身穿制服的人拿著大喇叭對遠處亂成一團的事件現場大喊著：  
“喂、前面的傢伙們，打架可是禁止的…！”  
“糟了，是員警！”  
“雖然我對不良少年的事情沒有興趣，但也不像是擁有著一副好學生的姿態呢。那個警官大概率不會放過我吧……”  
“那樣的話還不快走……！”  
虎王說著就拉住牙皇子的手臂往前跑，被雨水填滿的水窪上倒映著一黃一綠兩個人身身著學蘭的背影。

2.  
“哈啊…”  
“雖然一開始就有預料到會下大雨，但這個預感中途才會應驗的話，說明運氣真的是差到極點了。”  
“本少爺快要被淋成落湯雞了。”  
一路上雖有取下外套遮雨，但最終還是躲不過命運有意無意的作弄變成了濕透纏人的模樣。不只是顏色更為深邃的學蘭，牙皇子那件白色的襯衫也在雨滴的浸染下變得透明起來，褐色的肌膚若隱若現。  
“…這裏是？”  
虎王把院子的大門給推開了：  
“這裏是本少爺的房子。”  
“看來傳言說得沒錯，虎王確實是這一帶成為話題對象的大少爺呢。看來會暗中雇兇殺人，庭院裏的馬會半夜偷跑到其他人家中吃蘿蔔也……”  
“沒有這回事！”  
虎王在斥責著這些不知道是經誰之手在校園裏秘密流傳的噂遝的同時，手裏並沒有停下翻找著什麼東西的舉動。  
他從衣櫃裏找到一件不是很常穿的白色短袖，頭也不回地拋給了身後的牙皇子：  
“喏。”  
短袖被好好地接住了，牙皇子有些驚訝地望著他。  
“你在路上淋了不少雨吧，本少爺好像有一點責任在裏面，這也是沒辦法的事情。”  
牙皇子湊近鼻子嗅了嗅。  
“好像有氣味…”  
“不要聞啊混蛋！！”  
……  
維持著這樣奇妙的氛圍有好一會兒了之後，兩個人的肌膚才重新被幹爽舒適的衣物包裹起來。  
“對了。”  
“雖然之前一副畏畏縮縮的樣子，但你實際上也蠻能打的嘛！不過還是本少爺比較強就對了。”  
“那要直驗證一下嗎，學長？”牙皇子十分乾脆地把拳頭提起來詢問虎王：“在這方面我也不會謙讓的。”  
“呃…不了！”好像稍微被牙皇子突然顯露出的一股認真勁嚇到，虎王很快就作出了回復：“你受傷了吧？就算現在和你這傢伙進行比試，贏了也沒有什麼自豪感。”  
“只是一些擦破皮的小傷，就算會痛，過今天就會消除掉了。”  
牙皇子低下頭來輕撫著發痛的傷口，發現虎王不只是盯著那些戰鬥後留下來的痕跡，眼睛還好奇地注視著掛在脖間的勾玉飾物，“怎麼了？”  
“那個是…”  
“這個是勾玉。”牙皇子簡明地回答了虎王的疑問，“戰鬥的武神…那類的護身符。”  
“是麼…”  
……  
兩個人又陷入了奇妙的沉默。  
“那個…”空氣就這麼一直幹下去也不太好，牙皇子還是最先做了表率：“謝謝……”  
“沒有感謝的必要。”虎王立即回答他，“本少爺只是單純看那群傢伙不爽罷了，一天到晚就会以多欺少……哼，明明自己的所作所为才是鄙陋之人会有的作风。”  
“就算如此，”牙皇子攥緊了手中紅色的勾玉飾物，將心中想要訴說的話語一併道了出來，“我還是想要向你表示感謝之情。虎王，感謝你之前幫助了我。”  
“但是，”牙皇子一邊說著，一邊將那件乾淨整潔的衣物從身上褪去，“离去之前，我還有想要做的事情。”  
身上再也沒有遮擋的布料。充斥著鞭打、炸傷，甚至是刀具留下的割劃。大大小小、新鮮與陳舊的傷痕全部堆積在牙皇子那瘦小又柔弱的身軀上，像是在直接對著人明示：“牙皇子所走過的道路絕對不是輕鬆的”。  
望著那個裸露在身前的小麥色肌膚，虎王湛藍的雙眼中充斥著好奇和驚詫：  
“牙皇子，為什麼要脫衣服？”  
“我可不想欠著別人的恩情不還，現在的我所能做到的就是這個。況且你不是還點了我做了對象嗎？”  
“…約架嗎？”  
“笨蛋！那個是援助交際。”  
援交…？  
提到這個既陌生又感受熟悉的詞語，虎王頓時間想起班上的蠢貨男生們私底下互相傳看的某種偷掖偷藏著的漫畫來。  
同齡的女性接受著男性金錢或是飾品和實物的享受，男性則接受著女性包含色情方面的幫助…也就是說——  
這個、不是性交嗎？！  
在腦海中聯想到這個危險詞語的瞬間，虎王那平常心維持著的大腦突然像並未馴服的天馬一樣超高速運轉起來：  
“什、什麼？!援交…？”  
“牙…牙皇子，你想幹什麼啊？!”   
“用肉體來償還啊。”牙皇子斬釘截鐵地回答，“現在我能夠做的也就只有這個了，不過，從你的反應來看，應該還只是童貞吧？”  
“童、童貞？沒這回事…！不要再說奇怪的話了！！”  
“安心吧，我會一步一步來的。”  
那只手在伸向自己的一瞬間，腦袋一團糟的不知道該怎樣做才好，下意識把牙皇子的手給拍開了。綠色頭髮的少年則像是突然間明白了什麼似的，把手給縮了回來。  
“說得也是呢，一般情況下，大多人是難以接受同身體不潔的污穢之人發生關係的。抱歉，是我過激了。”  
“才不是…性愛對象之類的問題…”  
他沒有底氣地說出了話，牙皇子沒有聽到。不過，比起聽，牙皇子更像是“沒有理會”。  
簡單地鞠了禮節性的躬，牙皇子準備拿起那件和虎王放在一起的疊好了的襯衫。就算先前有著學蘭的庇護，現在也變得濕漉漉的。  
“我要回去了，今天的事情我不會忘記的。”  
晶瑩剔透的勾玉在燈光的照射下散發出好看的光芒。  
虎王被那道光吸引住了。  
“等一下…！”  
明明是不講道理、不可答允的荒誕之事，在猶豫的江濤裏搖擺不定的雙唇還是先一步替大腦做了決定：  
“牙皇子，本少爺……”

涙雨  
1.  
“唔…”  
明明是想讓牙皇子先冷靜下來後再好好把心裏話說出口的，沒想到對方完全不聽自己的話，只是把人推倒在床後再對著這個華美的軀體動手動腳。  
反應過來就變成了這個狀況……  
解下了拉鏈的牙皇子，在以極其熟練的手法舔弄著虎王身下那半勃的肉莖，一會兒撩開耳邊的發絲深含肉/柱近乎根部，一會兒又在打著旋舔舐鈴/口的冠狀溝。這股詭異的快感一直在持續不斷地侵蝕著虎王的思想，讓他無法把握到底哪一刻既能叫住牙皇子，也不會讓進行了一會兒的性事突然停下來而感到尷尬。  
現在自己能夠做的，大概只有放任細碎地呻吟小小地回蕩在房間之中吧。  
“嗯、啊…不要舔包皮裏面！”  
緊咬著下唇的上齒突然放任自己的聲音從口腔裏漏出，本就因為稍微控制了一會兒虎王身心而感到得意的牙皇子，在見到這副因為快感逐漸蔓延而強忍著的神情後，變得更為囂張了起來。  
“果然是性/器最為敏感的部位呢，這樣一直刺激下去的話，會射精麼？”  
用舌尖繼續舔弄的同時手輕輕地擠壓著上方，既感受到了牙皇子口腔內的濕熱，又感受到了下身接觸空氣後的清涼。兩種深刻的快感糾纏在一起，就像是一張大網似的困住了欲望的深潭下無法脫出的虎王。看著那張失去了先前的銳氣而變得微微發紅的臉頰，要是有可以斥罵自己的開口機會的話，想必虎王會罵兩個教室黑板長度的混蛋吧。  
牙皇子在心裏這樣想，口中服侍的對象漸漸脹大成了略微為難自己的姿態。  
不知道是不是下著五月雨的午後濕熱異常，牙皇子只感覺全身燥熱得驚人，一直無動於衷的半身也在一時燃起的情欲的挑撥下慢慢挺立了起來。  
那裏…漲得難受…牙皇子心想，有意無意地擼弄了下方好幾回。  
“牙皇子…”  
雖然自己完全被當成了享受的一方，但看到牙皇子那副將欲望強忍下去的艱辛模樣，虎王多多少少也想要為其緩解一些。望著面前那翹起來的臀部，虎王沒有多想，直接將手指伸進了牙皇子的後穴內。  
“嗚啊…！”  
腸內像是要被扯裂開的違和感讓牙皇子停下了為虎王的口交，那個脆弱又瘦小的身體因為異物插入帶來的排斥感在隱隱約約地顫抖著。  
“快、快拔出來啊……！！”  
眼中出現淚花的牙皇子望向身後被手指探入的雙股，羞恥地對虎王叫著。  
“抱…抱歉……本少爺看這裏一伸一縮的就……”  
“不會用潤滑劑嗎…？！”  
“潤滑劑？”  
“……完全是童貞呢。”牙皇子沒好氣的又提了一次，看著那雙因為羞恥而蒙上了一層薄霧的藍色眼瞳。  
料想到虎王不再輕舉妄動後，牙皇子像是報復似的重新進行了口交的工作，一開始只是輕輕地挑起虎王的快感，現在則更熱情地引領著床伴深入自己的喉內，半身填塞著牙皇子那狹窄甬道帶來的壓迫感，一下子令虎王變得舒適起來，沉浸在新奇的快感之中，一時忘了自己最開始對性行為抱有抗拒的心情，只想著讓自己身下愈漸貪婪的欲望獲得更大的滿足，虎王近乎強迫地抓著牙皇子的腦袋為自己去做更深程度的口交。  
“嗚…咕…”  
綠色頭髮的少年被填塞滿的咽喉中只能發出不成句的、像是求饒般的小小呻吟。  
現在的虎王是聽不到的。  
感覺口腔內似乎有什麼物體顫抖了一下，仿佛瀕臨高潮。“要…要射了…！！”虎王一邊沉浸在劇烈的快感中大叫著，一邊抽出那到達極限的硬挺，還未從牙皇子的口內完全移出，積攢的欲望立即從鈴口裏噴濺出來，那張被太陽照射過的小麥色臉龐沾染上了虎王的精液。  
“唔…”牙皇子只是看著臉上的體液流至手中，再平靜地用舌舔去。  
“…很髒的！！”  
虎王沒法直視自己欲望化成的存在被人吞咽下肚的畫面。  
“但是，那裏還很硬吧。”  
牙皇子看著眼前因為殘餘的興奮而一跳一跳的性/器。  
……

2.  
“真的要這樣麼……”  
從牙皇子倒著什麼黏稠的液體咕嘰咕嘰地抹向屁股的糟糕回想中脫離出來，雙膝上切實地感受到了綠發少年壓在自己身上的重量。有些尷尬地撇了撇身下，牙皇子正用手捏著自己的柱頭在被擴張開的濕潤穴口外緩慢磨蹭著，只要稍微提起些力度想要放進去，便會忍不住發出嗚嗚地呻吟聲。  
“喂、沒事吧？”  
“……”  
牙皇子沒有理會他，只是忍著眼淚繼續將那粗壯的肉/莖塞進自己的體內。  
“這麼急的話不會痛才…”  
“吵死了！”牙皇子帶著怒氣打斷了虎王單方面的對話，強行將那剛探入的陰/莖推往腸內更深處，“學長在這裏坐著就行了！”  
就算發生的原因有多麼的荒謬和尷尬，性愛的話，應該還算得上是令人愉悅的行為吧？可眼前的牙皇子仍舊是一副努力地做反向功的苦大仇深模樣，虎王甚至忍不住歎了氣：  
“但牙皇子會痛的話就沒辦法進行下去了吧？這種事情，不是要兩個人都能舒服才能做好麼，再說了，你可是本殿下的……”  
“…的什麼？”牙皇子沙啞著聲音問。  
“…朋友？”虎王疑惑地看了看牙皇子。  
“……”  
雖然表面上並未表現出什麼，但牙皇子內心的眼睛已經瞪得如同銅鈴般圓大了。  
朋友？  
上一次聽到這對於自己來說有著特殊意義的詞，近乎可以追溯到久遠的記憶裏。  
「你要變得強大起來。」  
那道聲音又再次響起。  
「因為、你可是本少爺的朋友啊！」  
溫暖的記憶在腦海中回蕩著，讓牙皇子暫時從燃燒著熱烈欲火的場合中脫離出來。  
還是頭一次，在等同於虐待的肉體關係中聽到“放鬆一些”“本少爺不想傷害你”的輕柔話語，牙皇子幾乎要將記憶裏已經變得模糊的面影同眼前溫柔的臉龐重疊起來。  
虎王支撐著下半身在牙皇子的體內謹慎地進出著。不論肉/柱磨蹭到腸/壁內的何處都會停下來關切地詢問，壓在身上的牙皇子也只是沉默著搖搖頭，確認到這樣的動作不會傷害到牙皇子之後，虎王加快了抽動的速度深掘向自己敞開的後穴。  
“吚啊…！”不知道體內的何處同陰莖來了個親密接觸，牙皇子冷不伶仃的發出了如同受驚的女性般尖銳的叫聲。意識到自己就是這道奇異的聲音的主人的一瞬間，牙皇子驚愕地用手捂著暫時從與意志的相連之中脫離出來的雙唇。  
“…很疼嗎？”虎王有些吃驚地問。  
“不…不是……”牙皇子快速地回答了虎王的發問，但那雙紅色的眸子卻沒有同湛藍的眼睛對上視線，而是把臉撇向了一旁。  
“那本少爺繼續了。”  
牙皇子只是點點頭，兩個人無聲地做著。

3.  
在虎王耐心地開括下，牙皇子那原本一直處於緊縮狀態的後穴不久之後就因為放鬆而變得柔軟起來，順暢地進行著活塞運動。偶爾觸及連自己也未曾注意的敏感點，牙皇子便狠咬著下唇壓抑起來，不讓自己沉醉於甘美快感之中的放蕩叫聲輕而易舉地傳入虎王的耳中。  
明明性交在這副身體上留下的只有像是要證明他的不淨似的無法消除的傷痕、以及讓眼淚禁不住滿溢而出的撕扯般的疼痛罷了…  
為什麼現在會感受到前所未有的舒適呢？牙皇子自己也想不明白。  
“喂…”並未停止肉體間的碰撞，而是一邊喘息一邊望向身下的人，那雙藍色的眼睛將視線聚集到貼著肌膚的編繩上，虎王將牙皇子的勾玉從衣服裏拿了出來，晶瑩剔透的紅玉借著簾縫外的一亮散發出好看的光澤。望著這個一度奪取了自己注意力的存在，虎王緩緩地開了口：  
“牙皇子，這個護身符…是本少爺的東西呢。”  
“欸…？”  
那雙迷蒙的眼眸重新恢復了神色，停下了喘息。牙皇子支起身子，低頭看了看被放還至脖間的勾玉，又看了看面前的虎王，臉上盡顯疑惑之色。  
“雖然你不太記得了，但那是很早以前就發生過的事。嘛，說到底也只是一段不值得銘記的雞毛小事。”  
“再次回到這座城市之前，本少爺也曾經在這裏生活過一段時間。”  
“不知道算不算得上是被要求從這個地方搬離的緣故，附近的小鬼們確實壞得出奇呐。”  
虎王的思緒逐漸移回記憶的海洋裏。

4.  
對附近突然響起的吵鬧聲感到好奇，虎王便循著這些興奮而吃力的聲音找到了發源地。和想像中幼兒們在玩樂吵鬧的景象不同，那雙眼睛注視到的是年齡和自己相仿的小孩子們正聚集在一起，一刻也不停歇地抬起腳踩踏著什麼。巨石上的視野很好，站在上方的虎王試圖看清著少年們身下蹂躪之物的正體。  
人…？是人麼？  
好像還是和自己一樣的…男孩子。  
現在的虎王完全看得清了，承受著人群屈辱踐踏的傢伙正是附近從未看到過的，綠色頭髮的少年。沾染著塵土的衣物髒亂不堪，再加上臉上還繪著奇奇怪怪的花紋，虎王禁不住把那個少年往總是能在路邊看到的，被人丟棄玩物們聯想到一塊。  
大概是再也忍受不了如此劇烈的毆打，綠發的少年大叫著防抗了，得到的卻只有其他人藐視著往自己臉上淬痰的回應：  
“牙皇子,聽說你是從外面跑進來的傢伙呢。”  
“周圍的人都說你的媽媽是妓女呢，也因為這個緣故你才是一個人。”  
“沒、沒有…”儘管拿不出什麼切實的證據，綠色頭髮的少年還是底氣不足地進行了反駁，“媽媽…媽媽只是和我走散了而已！”  
“你這樣的人哪有資格闖進我們的秘密基地裏，根本就不配和我們一起玩。喂，一起把這傢伙趕出去吧…！”  
少年們又再次無情地握著拳頭朝自己襲來，牙皇子做好了挨打的準備，卻沒有新的疼痛被身體喚起。  
一道充滿活力的聲音強行奪去在場所有人的注意力。  
“笨蛋也才不配佔有這個地方當作自己的地盤呢！”  
金色頭髮的少年從巨石上跳了下來，隨後毫不客氣地向在場的所有人開了炮：  
“只會仗勢欺人的傢伙只配當做縮頭烏龜趕回家裏去…！”  
“……”  
牙皇子看到那雙湛藍的眼睛裏充斥著怒意。  
“你這傢伙是…！”  
“那傢伙，不是剛剛才搬過來，名字叫虎王的小鬼麼？”  
少年們的注意力全部轉移到了虎王的身上。  
“喂，新來的，如果不想挨打的話就滾遠一點！”年齡稍長的小孩子們的頭領威脅似的掰響了指節。  
“如果想當本少爺的手下敗將的話就來吧！”  
明明處於敵多我少的弱勢之中，虎王的雙瞳卻沒有流露出任何一絲恐懼。就算面頰和身體因為挨了打而隱隱約約發痛著，那張稚嫩的臉龐卻仍然閃耀著堅毅的光輝。  
“好…好厲害……”  
牙皇子望著隻身一人卻憑藉著自己的毅力將在場所有人給打倒了的少年。  
要是自己也能像虎王那樣強大就好了。  
“騙、騙人的吧…？！這傢伙怎麼會這麼強？！明明就是個小鬼來著……”  
“本少爺才不會輸給笨蛋呢！”站在頭領上方的虎王握著拳頭說，“還有哪個傢伙想挑戰本殿下嗎？！”他轉過身去看了看周圍的其他人。  
大家對虎王的態度逐漸轉化為了害怕。  
“不、不好了…！要被打了！”  
“大家、快跑啊！”“噢…！！”  
“真是一群欺軟怕硬的傢伙，有本事一對一決鬥完再跑啊…！”虎王對著身影愈漸模糊的人群大喊著。  
……  
結束了嗎…？  
牙皇子僥倖在心裏松了口氣。沒有想到的是，剛才的事情還沒結束多久，突然插進來的傢伙又任性的把新一輪的為難強加給了他。  
“喂、你啊！”  
那個金髮的少年在叫著自己，牙皇子明顯能從少年的話語裏感受到至今為止從未感受過的怒氣。  
“為什麼不反擊啊？”虎王瞪著自己的眼睛問，“站在那裏也不還手一下，看了真叫人不爽。”  
…虎王是在訓斥自己嗎？  
和之前聽到的“骯髒、礙眼”的理由不同，虎王生氣的原因竟然只是自己受到了傷害。牙皇子好奇的同時又因為怒火向著自己燃燒而感到害怕。  
那道目光銳利得像是要把他軟弱無能的內心貫穿一樣，牙皇子更膽怯了，沒有膽量去看虎王，只是把視線移向一旁逃避，不成句的辯解從嘴裏吐出：  
“但、但是……我……”  
“……”望著那混雜著泥土、傷痕，甚至還繪有異樣花紋的臉龐，虎王沒說什麼，將被圍巾掩蓋起來的某種存在拋給了牙皇子。  
雖然叫不出懷裏那件飾品一樣的東西的名字，但牙皇子隱隱約約感覺得到這對於虎王來說應該是相當珍貴的存在吧，因為從剛才到現在都有好好佩戴著。  
“……？”  
和紅玉一樣的雙眼正好奇地望著自己。  
“這個是護身符喔！”虎王得意地向牙皇子解釋，還沒等牙皇子疑惑護身符是怎樣的東西，便繼續開了口：  
“大概是山上…或者是湖裏的武神的勾玉……之類的，很厲害吧？！”  
“為什麼要給我這個……”  
“送給朋友沒什麼不對的吧？”虎王笑著說。  
“朋友……？”  
“嗯，怎麼了？”  
“朋友…是什麼？”牙皇子好奇地問著虎王。  
“本少爺也不是很清楚，大概是互相支撐著一起生存下去的夥伴吧！就像剛才一同反抗了那個傢伙一樣。”  
“是…這樣嗎…”  
“你拿著這個說不定會變強一點，變強的話，就不會有人敢欺負你了。”  
“但是…”  
“放心吧，你一定會變強的。畢竟你是本少爺的朋友嘛！”  
“…嗯！”  
還沒有同虎王相處多長時間，牙皇子隱隱約約聽到某處傳來了不知是誰發出的呼聲，似乎是在喚著“虎王少爺、虎王少爺！”之類的句子。  
“那個是……”  
虎王也感覺這個喚聲熟悉得很。像是意識到了什麼，虎王瞬間變得驚訝起來：  
“糟了！差點忘了本少爺是偷溜出來的，再不回去的話就要被東哥羅罵了！”  
“等一下……！”  
“哈哈！下次再見面吧。”虎王揮著手向牙皇子告別。  
“再會了！”  
金色頭髮的少年如風一般的離去了。   
……  
“在那之後的不久，本少爺就離開了這個地方。”  
“雖然沒能再見上那傢伙一面，但本少爺也沒有忘記這件事。”  
“真的是令人吃了一驚呢，在走廊看到的時候就有點好奇，沒想到牙皇子竟然一直把護身符帶在身上。”  
“再加上臉上那奇奇怪怪的花紋，本少爺就猜到了牙皇子的真實身份啦。”虎王一邊說著，一邊用手指在臉龐空繪花紋的紋路。  
“本少爺說過了吧！既然是本少爺的朋友的話，絕對會變強的。”  
“……”  
“是嗎…是虎王啊…”  
“那個時候，救了我的人…就是虎王……”  
虎王得意的誇讚著兩個人的力量。從幼時充滿自豪的回憶裏脫離出來，回過神時，才發覺周圍的氣氛已經改變了。  
“……牙皇子。”  
“你在哭麼？”  
牙皇子低著頭，臉上流下的熱淚一滴一滴地掉在了手心裏的勾玉上。  
“抱歉…”牙皇子用手抹去了臉上的淚痕，然後露出了略微苦澀的笑顏，“有些控制不住……因為我一直在等著和虎王再會的這一天。”  
“虎王離去以後，我仍在過著地獄般的生活。”  
“但是，是你給予了我面對這一切的勇氣和力量，讓我在這個世上知曉了溫柔究竟為何物……謝謝，能和虎王再見上一面真的是太好了。”  
“本少爺…也是。”  
紅色的雙瞳和藍色的雙瞳四目注視著。像是要將至今為止與友人分別的悲傷、思念，重逢時的喜悅之情都藉以雙唇來傳達一樣，牙皇子親吻著虎王，看著那雙富含著感情的赤瞳，虎王以口容納了牙皇子的感情。  
二度焚起的欲火在心間撩燃著，不再像先前那樣抗拒，而是從牙皇子那慢慢奪去了性愛的主導權，虎王纏上了友人舔吻自己的舌。

5.  
“嗚…啊…哈啊……”  
望著身下的床伴，像是要將牙皇子貫穿似的將半身推進了體內的最深處。  
沉浸在激烈的快感之中，連流滿了淚水的失神模樣都沒有餘裕掩飾，只是敞著口讓不成句地呻吟同唾液從嘴裏漏出。  
“牙皇子…！本、本少爺…！！”  
看到虎王那副難以忍受的模樣，牙皇子知道虎王想要什麼，伸出雙臂擁住了虎王，兩副熾熱的肉體交纏在一起，連思考也要被心間燃燒著的烈焰熔化。  
“嗚啊…！哈啊…嗯…！！”  
一度從身體裏退出的肉/莖又再次重重地頂入深處，兩人的情欲達到了最高潮。虎王將欲望所化成的液體淋在了牙皇子的內壁裏，牙皇子噴薄而出的體液則沾染了虎王的腹部。  
“哈啊…累死了……”  
和想像的交歡場景天差地別，有了這般體會的虎王一退出牙皇子的體內便脫力似的癱倒在了床上，一同和牙皇子大喘著粗氣。  
“……虎王。”  
從先前體驗到的甘美快感中回過神來，牙皇子的臉頰仍因為殘存的興奮而微微發紅。望向了一旁快要和床單融為一體的虎王，性愛裏負責取悅而變得頗為勞累的金髮少年，早已接受了夢境的安撫，平靜地入睡了。  
“……”  
牙皇子只是看著那張十分安詳的睡顏。

6.  
晨曦女神的光輝透過簾縫照射進了房間的一角，窗外的陽光照得刺眼，虎王不願意從許普諾斯製造的夢境裏被強行拉扯出來，便扭過身子，再對著另一邊枕頭的人發號施令：  
“牙皇子，快把窗簾拉上，這麼亮本少爺根本就睡不著。”  
不過，另一旁的人好像沒有回應，虎王也懶得去理會，只是披著被子繼續歇息。好長一段時間後房間裏仍舊靜悄悄的，這才察覺到不對勁的虎王趕緊從床上支起身。  
身旁一個人也沒有，空蕩蕩的，只有勾玉姿態的護身符被放在了左邊的枕頭上。  
哪里也找不到牙皇子的身影。  
“……”  
虎王凝重地看著手裏的勾玉。

Après la pluie  
1.  
像是改變了什麼，又像是什麼也沒有改變。  
任課的老師在教室的黑板上用粉筆留下白色的痕跡，牙皇子少見的沒有聽課，只是將心思放在了注視窗外的藍天上，等待著下課鈴的到來。  
朋友。  
一起歡笑、一起苦惱，甚至是相互支撐著一起活下去的同伴那樣的存在，看到校園裏並排行走的學生時偶爾會聯想到這個詞，也偶爾會有形單影只的寂寞感流露於心中。不過，牙皇子自身早已習慣將要伴隨著自己一生的孤獨在脆弱的時候乘虛而入。  
那一日之後，不管是往昔也好，還是現在，和虎王經歷的所有像是放電影般的浮現於腦海中，愈來愈清晰，愈來愈熱烈，牙皇子急切地想要將一度與虎王斷開的鎖鏈重新拼接在一起。每當自己下意識喚著重要之人的名字時，過往的黑暗便會借著身上發痛的痕跡讓牙皇子憶起自己的低劣，他停下了那些不切實際的妄想。  
“……”  
猛地停下了腳步，出現在走廊另一頭的人是他。  
和其他不熟識的學生走在一起，當視野裏漸漸融入了牙皇子的存在，那個步伐沒有再往前行走。  
太陽的光芒灑落在了虎王那一邊的走廊上，而陽光觸及不到的這裏只是被陰暗籠罩著。  
“牙皇子……”有著藍色眼眸的人深切地把目光投向了自己。  
一會兒充滿火熱，一會兒又充滿了嚮往，牙皇子的身體微微顫抖了一下，之後又像是被某種無形的力量拖曳似的，湧入了複雜感情的雙眼隨即被不舍和哀傷代替。  
“……”  
為了逃避面前那閃耀得過於刺眼的光輝，他沒有繼續看虎王，而是直徑走下了一旁的樓梯，傳來了牙皇子急促的腳步聲。  
“喂，那個，是二年級的學生吧？你認識嗎，虎王？”  
身旁的學生用胳膊肘頂著他的身體問。  
“啊…嗯……”  
虎王含糊地回答一句。

2.

“…又下雨了嗎。”  
對著有雨滴下的玻璃窗感歎，教室裏沒有其他人，牙皇子扛著包出去了。  
多雨的季節，到處都是濕潤的景象。  
走廊空蕩蕩的，校園裏也尋覓不到一個人影，只有雨淋在運動的器材上，畢竟沒有人想同水珠濕漉漉的共舞。  
傘借給了對於自己而言更需要的對象，但也無所謂被打濕這件事。牙皇子掃視著染了色的操場，接著又轉過頭來看其他班靜悄悄的教室。像是在盼望著什麼人，又不希望那個人的出現。  
小小的水窪裏留下了細微的波紋。  
……  
耳邊再次傳來雨天才會有的踏水聲。不過，和之前不同的是，這道踏水聲對於牙皇子來說十分耳熟。  
回過頭去，同樣身穿學蘭的人撐著透明的白雨傘，傘下的發絲隨著風微微飄動。牙皇子一下子就認出了那擁有秀麗面龐的金色之人。  
“……虎王。”他一邊浮想起那個人的名字一邊低聲地叫著。  
“怎麼了？”傘那一頭的人問他。  
“不、沒什麼……”  
想起了之前發生的事，羞恥感不由得從心裏湧現出來。  
主動誘請友人同自己發生關係，真是瘋狂的行為……  
“為什麼虎王會在這裏？”  
“因為下雨了。”  
虎王平淡地回答，白色的雨傘傾向了變得濕漉漉的牙皇子那裏。  
“如果擔心昨天那群混蛋會找碴的話，已經沒有那個必要了。”  
看樣子剛去過報亭。虎王拿起了一直夾在腋下的報紙，把板塊裏對於牙皇子有利的那則消息指給他，“諾，上面全寫了。”  
“欸？”不可思議地注視報紙上的文字，“被拘留了…？”  
“加上一直以來都在敲詐和勒索學生們的錢財，被關進去算是罪有應得吧。”虎王無所謂地說著，順便把攤開的報紙給收回去，“活該只能天天吃鹹菜饅頭。”  
“是嗎…就連關係網的人也……”  
牙皇子在心裏感歎。  
對面街道的櫥窗映著兩個人模糊的身影，車燈在朦朧的雨景裏閃爍著，兩個人共同看著啪嗒啪嗒的水路。  
內心被霧氣籠罩著，總感覺就這樣一直待下去也不是辦法，牙皇子打算把心中待解的謎題好好的問出來：  
“虎……”  
“喂，你們兩個。”  
一只冰涼的手突然搭在了自己的肩上，“嗚哇啊！”虎王不禁嚇了一大跳。  
藍發的女人在身後笑嘻嘻地看著，自然是雨天裏出現的瑪祖露卡了。  
“想著剛好下雨的話就過來接的，沒想到你竟然和別人在一起。”順帶用打量的眼光上下掃視了虎王：“還是這位財大氣粗的小少爺。”  
“這傢伙是……”  
完全無視了虎王的發問，瑪祖露卡只是自顧自地看向牙皇子：“真稀奇呢，牙皇子竟然也會有朋友。”  
“不…不是……”聽起來稍微有些底氣不足。  
“喂”被刻意忽視的舉動明顯引起了身旁人的不滿，虎王狐疑地眯起眼睛，像是要奪回存在感似的朝瑪祖露卡發問：“你這傢伙，到底是誰？”  
“哦呵呵呵呵，這就不知道了吧，小鬼。”藍發的女性笑著看他，“如果要提到雷德路多城數一數二的美少女，自然就是本瑪祖露卡大人了！”  
“美少女？”虎王又重複了一遍，可注意力並沒有放在瑪祖露卡的美上面，“總感覺，本少爺像是在那裏見到過的樣子…像是石川…石川什麼來著……”  
“石川五右衛門？”牙皇子小聲地提醒他。  
“嗯…”肯定了牙皇子的話沒有一會兒，虎王立馬改了口，“不對！才不是死人！這傢伙是前幾天夜裏溜溜溜進房子裏的盜竊犯…！”  
“唔……”被強行灌入腦內的資訊太多，大大超出了牙皇子的認知。  
“哦呵呵呵呵。”真身隱隱約約要敗露在他人面前的女盜賊則是嫺熟的扮演起目前暫時人畜無害的普通女性來，“說什麼呢，這位小少爺，可不要因為本瑪祖露卡大人是美少女就能空口污蔑人。我只是一介普普通通的商販罷了！”  
“那你為什麼知道本少爺的身份…！”  
“只是隨便抬舉你的還真信啊！！”  
這麼說的時候，瑪祖露卡的鞭子啪的一聲從看不見的背後掉了下來。  
三個人凝望著地上的鞭子好長一段時間。  
最先打破沉默，虎王用手指著瑪祖露卡作了關鍵性發言：“那一晚偷了保齡球的傢伙就是你…！”  
“保齡球？竟然只是保齡球，我還以為是什麼金光閃閃的寶物呢！”  
虎王再一步逼近瑪祖露卡：“那一晚行竊時自稱石川五右衛門的傢伙也是被禦雷丸絆了一跤後掉下鞭子，那個挖洞進來的寶物大盜就是你吧？！”  
“禦雷丸？”  
“啊，禦雷丸是本少爺的馬。”虎王同牙皇子解釋，隨後又轉頭看向身旁的瑪祖露卡準備繼續追究，不過三十六計走為上計的女盜賊早已急速淡出了虎王的視線，連傘都沒有留下。  
“混蛋…！！”  
“既然員警無法追蹤到你的存在，那麼就由本少爺來代替他們制裁你……！！”虎王也顧不上什麼淋雨不淋雨的了，只是把自己撐著的雨傘隨意丟給身邊的牙皇子，跑去追逐瑪祖露卡的身影。  
“竟然偷到虎王的家裏去了……”傘下的牙皇子遙望著虎王的背影感歎。

3.  
“哈啊…哈啊……”  
“那個女人…怎麼這麼強……”運動疲勞的虎王扶著發軟的雙膝大喘粗氣，“跑得那樣快…簡直和夜裏行動的狸一樣……”  
“因為那個人是真真正正的盜賊吧，如果沒有什麼過人的本領的話，是無法憑藉這份職業在世間立足的。”  
“真討厭。”虎王抹去了臉上流下來的汗滴。  
牙皇子把傘傾向了身旁的虎王：“瑪祖露卡是以雷德路多城裏敲詐窮人錢財的富戶為目標盜竊的，之所以會陰差陽錯地偷到家裏去，大概是因為不了解虎王的為人吧。之後我會同她說明的。”  
“之後？”  
“嗯。”綠發的少年回答了虎王。  
“這麼說…牙皇子，你和那傢伙……”  
“那個人的確是我的同伴。”牙皇子用風輕雲淡的語氣解釋，“不這樣做的話，又會像從前那樣和鳧公英一般到處流浪了。”  
“……”  
“說了多餘的話呢。”  
牙皇子把傘重新遞給虎王，自己並沒有回頭，害怕自己會因為目光多停留在虎王身上幾秒而喪失了離開的勇氣。害怕自己會不由自主地投向那道由溫暖所組成的汪洋之中：“謝謝你，虎王。為我撐傘。”  
“牙皇子……”望著和那一日相同的，被打濕的學蘭的背影，身後的虎王緩緩開了口：“你要去…自盡嗎。”  
“……”  
那道沉重的腳步聲停止了，但也沒有說些什麼。  
“本少爺之前有看到過…躲進房子裏避雨的時候，牙皇子的衣服裏藏著一把匕首，雖然拿著相當程度的防身武器，但卻沒有拿出來使用過。”握起那把短柄的手感，現在還隱隱約約殘留在虎王的手掌中。  
牙皇子狠咬著嘴唇，帶著微微的顫抖回答虎王的發問：“我已經…沒有再苟活下去的理由了。”  
紅色的雙瞳裏承載著深不可測的陰鬱，牙皇子再次狠下心來無視了那耀眼過頭的金色光芒。  
就算填寫了希望進路表，未來也仍是一片漆黑，就算進過了進路指導室，未來的大門也不會向自己敞開。  
這樣就夠了，這樣做的話，再也不會徒增烙印下自己恥辱的傷痕。  
不好的、恐懼的、悲傷的噩夢也會盡數消散。  
我……  
感覺到學蘭的袖子正被什麼人拉扯著，像是要試探對方的決心一般，牙皇子稍微使了一點力氣，但後面的人仍舊牢牢地抓著自己不放。  
被這樣不依不饒的態度感到厭煩，“……你是笨蛋嗎？！”牙皇子帶著怒意向身後的人吼著：“我已經沒有……”  
“本少爺……不能放著你不管。”牽著學蘭的那只手更用力了。  
紅色和藍色的眼睛互相注視著，湛藍的眼瞳裏甚至找不到一絲退讓，牙皇子幾乎要為虎王這份堅定不移的意志所動搖。  
“實際上很珍視這份友情吧，牙皇子。”看著他的目光又變得柔和起來，虎王的臉上又出現了一如既往的笑容。  
“但是……我可是由暴力集團撫養起來的風塵之子！和其他的人不一樣，並非是在父母的注視下成長起來的，就連母親這樣的人說不定一開始就不存在……不止是盜竊，甚至是鬥毆和賣淫……雖然厭惡這些鄙陋的行為，但為了活下去而不得不去做，即便如此，身上的污穢是無法抹除掉的。”  
“這樣的我，也有與你成為朋友的價值嗎……”  
虎王倒是不急著回答，而是從口袋裏掏出了某種類似於飾品的東西，放在了牙皇子的面前。  
散發出透明的光澤，牙皇子一下子就認出這份視若珍寶的存在。  
在仿佛看不到邊際的漫漫長夜裏，自己唯一的慰藉。  
“這個是…勾玉？”  
“這十年裏，牙皇子都一直帶著吧。”虎王笑著說，“本少爺也想珍惜這份友情。”  
“但是……”  
“這個護身符，是為了給予牙皇子力量和前進的勇氣才送給你的吧，就像是友情的證明一樣。所以，只要護身符還在的話，兩個人的牽絆不論天涯海角也會一直維繫著。”  
“就算我對虎王做了很過分的事？”牙皇子問他。  
“笨蛋！知道過分的話就不要做啊。”虎王大聲地斥責了他一頓，隨後又撓著臉，委婉的向牙皇子表示：“不過…那種事情好像還挺舒服的……”  
像是被最為狡黠的惡作劇狠狠的作弄了一番，被水打濕的冰涼臉龐隱隱約約發燙起來，耳根也沾染上了原本只存在於臉龐上的那一抹緋紅。牙皇子同掀開鍋的沸水般激動起來：  
“你在說什麼啊…！！我可是很認真的在報答這份恩情…才不是想和你做奇怪的事情……！！”不過比起語言，還是用痛感讓虎王領會得比較快些，牙皇子連手腳也用上了。  
“給我停下來…！！”“啊哈哈哈……”  
放學路上傳來高中生們具有活力的歡笑。

4.  
“等一下…！！”  
後方傳來了氣喘吁吁的喚聲，被虎王戲弄的牙皇子在不知不覺間變成了追逐遊戲裏的惡鬼角色。但現在的虎王並沒有繼續用言語挑撥起自己的好勝心，而是停在了面前。  
“喂，牙皇子。”  
把手指向了放晴的天空，虎王的視線一刻也未從所見之物上離開過：“快看。”  
七種不同色彩的光輝出現在了藍天上，將兩個人之前的心思全部打散了。  
“是彩虹呢。”  
給沉寂的白空帶來了生機。不光是嬉戲打鬧的兩名中學生，就連商業街裏的店員、路上擦身而過的行人，都從鋪子裏探出頭，或是駐足下來欣賞著天上的七色之虹。  
“那、牙皇子覺得好看嗎？”  
“很美喔。”  
“是麼”虎王的視線從彩虹中移開，重新回到了牙皇子的身上，向著面前綠色頭髮的少年伸出了手：“既然這樣，再一次和本少爺成為朋友吧。”  
“為了之後的日子也能看到彩虹，互相支撐著一起活下去。”  
和那個時候一樣，紅色的勾玉在虎王手裏散發出了同樣的光澤。  
至少可以確定的是，在數千個充斥著淚水與傷痕的夜晚裏，自己曾無數次地攥緊著有神明庇佑的護身符，一次又一次的祈禱著天明的到來。  
在當時看來無法跨越的溝壑，他都憑藉著掌心那小小的光芒帶給自己的力量，度過了一個又一個艱辛的明日。  
只要兩個人一起、只要這份友情的證明還存在的話，不論是多麼不安定的未來，他都會有與之抗爭下去的勇氣吧。  
儘管不安和迷茫的風還在吹拂著，但牙皇子已經明白：自己不再是一個人了。  
“嗯。”  
虎王可以清楚的感覺到，掌心裏有冰涼的溫度傳來。  
這次牙皇子沒有再退縮，而是慢慢地緊握著虎王手裏的勾玉。

END


End file.
